LES DISPARUS
by shallanfox
Summary: Shalimar et Brennan partent enquêter sur des disparitions de mutants. SB


LES DISPARUS  
  
Au sanctuaire, tard dans la nuit, Adam discute avec un de ses contacts au sujet d'enlèvements de mutants. Adam - Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Dr Bradley - Adam, ça fait une semaine qu'on est sur cette affaire ! Adam - Combien de mutants ont déjà disparus ? Dr Bradley - 27 dont 18 organiques. On dirait qu'ils recherchent les plus puissants, les plus combattants. Adam - Où ont-ils disparus ? Dr Bradley - Les disparitions ont été reportés dans 4 différents clubs de la ville. La police n'a aucun élément. Adam - Et ton organisation ? Dr Bradley - D'après notre enquête, nous pensons que ceux qui capturent les nouveaux mutants utilisent une méthode infaillible pour contrôler leurs capacités. Quant aux ravisseurs, ils sont apparemment humains.Nous avons retrouvé deux corps mutilés dans une rivière. Il s'agit de deux mutants félins. Ils portaient tous deux des traces de violents combats. Je t'envoie les photos, mais je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. Adam - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? Dr Bradley - Si je me trompe pas, tu as dans ton équipe, une féline et un matériel, non ? Adam - Or de Question ! Je ne les mettrai pas en danger consciemment ! Dr Bradley - Nous savons bien tous les deux que ce n'est pas la première fois ! Adam - C'était différent ! Je leur parlerai demain, nous verrons ensuite. Je te recontacte.  
  
La nuit fut longue et pénible pour Adam. Il savait que Brennan et Shalimar n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à aller enquêter sur cette histoire. Mais pourrait-il les protéger ?  
  
Le réveil se mit à sonner, elle éteint rapidement. Les nuits étaient courtes pour elle, en ce moment. Son besoin de chasser l'empêchait de passer ses nuits entières dans un lit. Elle se leva, se doucha et s'habilla. Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, elle tomba sur Brennan qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Ses sorties nocturnes inquiétait le beau ténébreux. Brennan - Shal ! Ca va ! Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais dormir de temps en temps. Shal - J'y penserais quand mon instinct de félin me laissera un peu tranquille ! Brennan - Tout c'est bien passé cette nuit ? Shal - Ouais ! Brennan - Tu sais que je n'apprécie toujours pas que tu sortes comme ça, seule. Shal - Tu sais aussi que tu dois faire avec, non ? Brennan - Je sais, mais ça me rend malade, je n'arrive pas à dormir tant que tu n'es pas là ! Shal - C'est pour ça que tu m'attendais en prétextant regarder un film, hein ? Brennan - Je suis démasqué ! Shalimar déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Brennan. Main dans la main, il se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Un café leur fera le plus grand bien.  
  
Adam - SHALIMAR ! BRENNAN ! Je vous attends dans le labo, tout de suite !  
  
A l'annonce de leur père spirituel qui résonna dans tout les sanctuaire, ils posèrent leur tasse sur la table.  
  
Shalimar - Il y a des jours où j'aimerai être une femme au foyer qui ne s'occuperait que de son mari et de ses enfants. Brennan - On commence quand ?  
  
Shalimar expédia une petite tape dans le dos de Brennan. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux avant d'aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Tous assis autour d'Adam, ils avaient écouter ses explications et étudié le dossier des derniers enlèvements. Tous ont eu un mouvement de recul à la vision horrible des photos des mutants décédés.  
  
Adam - Vous comprendrez pourquoi c'est à Brennan et à Shalimar à décider de se rendre dans ces clubs, ou pas. J'ai besoin d'Emma et Jesse ici, au cas où il faudrait vous.chercher. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir de vous demander ça, mais. Shalimar - Adam, je suis partante ! Je ne vais pas les laisser continuer à disséminer notre population. Brennan - Pareil pour moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Adam ! Adam - Mmm ! Faites très attention d'accord !  
  
Vers 23 heures, Brennan et Shalimar entrèrent dans le club "Venus", l'un des quatre où des disparitions avaient été signalées. Ils s'assirent à une table près de l'entrée afin de surveiller toutes les allées venues. Jesse et Emma étaient parqués dans leur voiture pas très loin de là, au cas où ils devraient intervenir rapidement. Bren et Shal passèrent la soirée à épier toutes les personnes présentes dans le club afin de remarquer d'éventuels comportements étranges. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à danser, avec apparemment beaucoup de plaisir à se retrouver tous les deux seuls. Vers 5 heures, Brennan demanda à Adam, si ils devaient rester.  
  
Brennan - Adam, il ne s'est toujours rien passé, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On rentre ? Adam - Je crois que pour cette nuit, c'est fini. On essaiera un autre club demain, vous devez apprécier votre travail en ce moment, non ? Bon, Jesse, Emma, vous pouvez rentrer aussi. Je vous attends, conduisez prudemment, d'accord ! Shalimar - A tout de suite !  
  
Shalimar prit la main de Brennan pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Tout à coup, elle sentit une douleur dans son bras, elle regarda et vit une mini seringue plantée dans son épaule. Elle l'arracha immédiatement et se retourna vers Brennan qui avait apparemment reçu le même traitement de faveur. Elle le vit tomber à genou et perdre connaissance, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste, elle s'écroula sur lui.  
  
Elle se réveilla beaucoup plus tard avec un mal de tête incroyable. Elle sentit des odeurs bizarres. Elle essaya de se relever, mais son corps tout courbaturé semblait le lui interdire.  
  
Brennan - N'essaies pas de bouger, Shal. C'est douloureux. L'effet est passager, ça va passer !"  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était allongé sur une couverture d'une couleur douteuse, dans ce qui ressemblait à l'arrière d'un camion. Sa tête était posée sur les genoux de Brennan. Elle remarqua que son transmetteur lui avait été ôté, ainsi que celui de Brennan. En face d'eux, se trouvaient trois autres personnes. L'homme habillé en vert qui était apparemment un de leurs ravisseurs, portait une arme assez sophistiquée dans ses mains, les deux autres paressaient endurer les mêmes douleurs qu'elle. Il lui fallut attendre plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir s'asseoir aux côtés de Brennan.  
  
Brennan - Tu vas mieux ? Shal - J'en sais rien !.Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Brennan - On a du recevoir un bonne dose de tranquillisant. Pareil pour les deux en face.  
  
Brennan s'adressa à leurs compagnons d'infortune, en se présentant.  
  
Brennan - Eh, moi c'est Brennan et cette jolie blonde c'est Shalimar ! Vous vous appelez comment ?  
  
Ils hésitèrent à répondre, puis :  
  
- Moi, je m'appelle Gary ! - Et moi, Mel !  
  
Soudain l'homme armé les interrompit : " Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler. Vous ouvrirez la bouche quand on vous le demandera. Quant on sera au centre, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter, pour l'instant, bouclez- là. Quant à vous, je sais qui vous êtes : la fière moitié d'équipe de Mutant X. Ne tentez pas de vous échapper. L'arme que j'ai dans les mains peut vous anéantir en 1 seconde, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? "  
  
Les deux acquiescèrent. De toute manière, ils auraient du mal à se lever. Alors s'évader, ça devrait attendre. Ils se résignèrent à patienter. Le trajet s'éternisait. Le confort n'était pas de mise dans le camion. Ils ne reçurent en guise de nourriture qu'un peu de pain et une bouteille d'eau. Brennan soutenait moralement Shalimar, car elle commençait à étouffer dans ce camion, elle qui avait besoin de liberté et d'espace. Si cette situation dure trop longtemps, ça pourrait la tuer.  
  
Au bout de deux jours, le camion s'immobilisa plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il semblait s'être définitivement arrêté. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la lumière du jour, ce qui fut extrêmement douloureux pour les yeux de tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur depuis 48 heures. Une dizaine de pseudos militaires, habillés eux aussi en vert, encerclait la sortie du camion, leurs armes à la main. Brennan aida Shalimar à se lever, puis à descendre à terre. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils se trouvaient apparemment au centre de nombreux bâtiments, dans une cour immense. Toute l'infrastructure était encerclée d'un mur d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur, précédé d'un immense fossé rempli d'eau.  
  
Par rapport à la luminosité, la chaleur et le taux d'humidité, Shalimar pensait qu'ils se trouvaient en plein milieu d'un désert. Elle chuchota le renseignement à Brennan, très discrètement.  
  
Un homme qui portait de multiples cicatrices sur le visage, s'avança vers le petit groupe et prit la parole:  
  
" Je m'appelle Mr Mackay, je suis votre hôte. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au centre de réinsertion des nouveaux mutants où vous apprendrez à vous rendre enfin utile à l'humanité. Ici, pas d'évasion, tout est prévu. Nos hommes portent des armes qui détruisent les liquides présents dans votre corps, le laser vous touche, vous vous asséchez.des jets d'eau empêchent les matériels électriques d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, des lance-flamme sont disposés au haut des murs pour décourager les félins. Tout a été mis en ?uvre pour vous garder parmi nous. Bien. Je vous présente, Miss Templeton, psionic de son état. C'est mon second au commandement du centre. Je vous laisse dans ses mains.expertes. "  
  
Miss Templeton, femme d'une quarantaine d'années, très élégante, mais définitivement abrutie de première classe, fit quelques pas vers eux.  
  
- " Très bien. Nous allons tout d'abord vérifier de quoi vous êtes capable, en vous envoyant dans l'arène combattre un à un avec nos hommes. D'après vos résultats, vous serez séparé en plusieurs groupes, selon votre puissance.M. Mulray, je vois que vous vous inquiétez pour votre amie,. c'est donc elle qui va commencé !. Miss Fox, à vous !"  
  
Shalimar se tourna vers Brennan.  
  
- " Je sens que je vais prendre mon pied ici ! " - " Ouais, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? "  
  
Shalimar entra dans l'arène. Pour faire ses preuves, elle devait combattre un organique. et selon ses sens qui étaient tous en éveil, il devait être canin. Le mutant était deux fois plus imposant qu'elle. Il commença à avancer, pendant que Shal tournait autour de lui comme on tourne autour d'une proie. Le canin attaqua les négociations en envoyant un magistral coup de poing, mais Shal l'évita en bondissant. Elle retomba derrière lui et le frappa au niveau des jambes, il fut expédié contre la paroi de l'arène. Fou de rage, il bondit vers elle, Shal plus agile, sauta beaucoup plus haut pour finir à genou sur les épaules de son adversaire. Elle attaque à plusieurs reprises à la tête et aux épaules. Elle l'assomma littéralement. Elle se laissa glissée au sol, elle releva doucement la tête, puis défia du regard la psionic qui était ravie du spectacle.  
  
- " Je vois que vous ne faillissez pas à votre réputation, Miss Fox. J'avais prévu votre écrasante victoire, c'est pour ça que je vous ai réservé une petite surprise. Faites entrer les jumeaux ! "  
  
Deux hommes avançaient tranquillement dans l'arène. Shalimar avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelles étaient les capacités de ces jumeaux, en tout cas ils n'étaient pas organiques, elle en était sûre. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous les deux créer une barrière de feu, elle comprit très vite que c'était un piège. Les sueurs, la peur, la frustration, la terreur, l'impuissance.voilà tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle entendit à peine la voix de Brennan qui hurlait.  
  
- " Shal, tu peux passer çà ! SHALIMAR !Fermes tes yeux, et bats-toi ! SHALIMAR ! "  
  
Il voulait intervenir, mais il était maintenu fermement par 3 gardes qui utilisaient contre lui un puissant jet d'eau.  
  
Une épaisse barrière de feu progressait vers elle, la tétanisant de peur. Elle arrivait à peine à penser. Pourquoi Brennan lui a dit de fermer les yeux ?.Mais, oui !.c'est la vue du feu qui la paralyse.et non pas.elle joint le geste à la pensée. Elle ferma les yeux, s'élança dans les airs, bondit au-dessus du feu. Arrivée au niveau des deux pyrokinésistes, elle les frappa en même temps, à coup de pieds. Déséquilibrés et surpris, les jumeaux s'effondrent. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se relever, la féline leur asséna des coups de poing d'une rare violence. Le combat était gagné. Elle avait vaincu sa peur. Elle se redressa fièrement. Miss Templeton lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait sortir de l'arène.  
  
Brennan l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres :  
  
- " J'ai eu peur pour toi, Shal. Tu as vaincu ta peur ! Je suis fier de toi !"  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras, conscient qu'il avait pu la perdre devant ses yeux. Il entendit un gémissement de douleur.  
  
Brennan - Shal, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Shal -Mon dos !  
  
Brennan examina le dos de la jeune femme. Elle avait une grande partie de son dos brûlé. Elle devait être soigné enfin de prévenir une infection. Mais, il n'eût pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, il fut gentiment accompagné au centre de l'arène afin de mener son propre combat.  
  
Face à lui, se trouvait un homme assez jeune, apparemment très sûr de lui. Il ne se demanda pas longtemps quelles capacités étaient les siennes, car il vit le jeune mutant former un sphère électrique dans ses mains. Un combat entre deux matériels électriques. intéressant. L'adversaire de Brennan avait l'air aussi puissant que lui. La bataille n'allait pas être si facile. Les bras levés, Bren forma à sont tour un flux électrique qu'il dût immédiatement utiliser car son adversaire l'attaquait. Les deux flux se rencontrèrent, et butèrent l'un contre l'autre. Chaque mutant luttait de son côté. Brennan devait avancer pour accélérer et augmenter la force de son champ électrique. Il fit un pas après l'autre et décupla sa puissance. Les deux flux formèrent un énorme tourbillon de particules, puis explosa propulsant l'assaillant de Brennan à une dizaine de mètres. Brennan l'avait vaincu sans trop de problèmes. Heureux de pouvoir retrouver Shalimar, il sortit de l'arène et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
Le combat de Gary et Mel suivit, malheureusement leurs inexpérience fit que le combat tourna vite court et pas en leur faveur. Ils firent tous les deux laminés, l'un par un félin, l'autre par un organique batracien.  
  
Miss Templeton annonça aux perdants qu'ils feront partis de la zone 3. Puis elle s'avança vers les deux grands vainqueurs :  
  
- " Miss Fox, Mr Mulray, vous serez de très grandes recrues. Vous faites partis dès à présent de l'élite. La zone 1 vous attend. Demain, nous commencerons votre entraînement. Ne nous décevez pas ! "  
  
Il faisait nuit. La fatigue et la faim tenaillaient les deux membres de Mutant X. Encerclés par huit hommes de main, ils entrèrent dans une pièce peu éclairée d'un bâtiment. Là, au fond, dans la pénombre, se trouvaient quatre autres personnes. Les gardes sortirent et fermèrent les portes Qui étaient visiblement hautement blindées. Brennan et Shalimar détaillèrent les lieux. Une personne sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers eux :  
  
- " Shal, c'est toi ? "  
  
Shalimar se retourna vers la personne qui s'était adressé à elle.  
  
- " Fallon ?.Fallon ! .Comment t'es arrivé ici ? . question idiote. tu vas bien ? " - " Ca peut aller ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé de retrouver ici. Je me sens mieux maintenant, je sais qu'on va bientôt sortir de ce centre. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux autres ! "  
  
Tous les trois rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui était attablé au fond de l'immense pièce. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger. Shal et Brennan n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux jours, un repas fut le bienvenu.  
  
Fallon - Je suis fière de vous présenter Shalimar, la plus grande féline que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Elle est plus rapide et plus puissante que moi ! Elle fait partie de Mutant X, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé et caché dans les souterrains il y a deux ans. Et son ami, je suppose que c'est.Brennan, un matériel électrique, non ?  
  
Brennan acquiesça de la tête. Fallon termina alors les présentations.  
  
"Dans les souterrains, on entend beaucoup parler de vous et de vos exploits !.Face à vous, il y a, Garner, c'est le grand blond, organique canin. Le petit brun, c'est Allan, matériel magnétique. Et puis tout au bout, il y a Boston, matériel énergique.. "  
  
Fallon proposa à tous de terminer le repas. Ils pourront ensuite montrer les lieux et répondre à la question des nouveaux arrivants.  
  
Toute l'équipe d'élite arpentait maintenant le bâtiment. Les anciens montrèrent les différentes pièces aux nouveaux : la salle commune, la salle d'entraînement, les chambres et les salles de bains. Toutes celles-ci assez richement décorées, ce qui étonna nos deux amis. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'entraînement lorsque Shalimar entama le sujet.  
  
Shal - C'est bizarre, on dirait un hôtel de luxe. Fallon - C'est normal, pour eux nous sommes leurs petits trésors. Ils prennent soin de nous. Tu devrais voir les zones 2 et 3, ça n'a aucun rapport. Brennan - Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de nous ? Garner - Nous sommes leur future armée.eh, oui. de parfaits petits soldats. Ils nous font passer tests sur tests, seuls les plus forts seront retenus, les autres seront éliminés. Tous les quatre, nous sommes arrivés en même temps, il y a deux mois. On en a vu beaucoup disparaître déjà. Fallon - Ceux qui réussissent, on droit au traitement de faveur de Miss Templeton. Elle est psionic, elle change la réalité de n'importe qui, et ce, pour une durée qu'elle est seule à choisir. Shal - Tiens, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Brennan - Ouais, notre copain Ivanov, hein ? Shal - Oui, mais cette fois, Emma n'est pas là ! Alors, on va devoir faire très attention, on connaît les résultats. Ce n'est pas le moment de se monter les uns contre les autres. Maintenant, on sait comment ils utilisent les nouveaux mutants.mais pourquoi? Garner - Ils ont besoin d'une armée puissante, indestructible et loyale. Ils sont originaires du Kopakstan, un petit pays au sud-ouest du Pakistan. Leur pays est gouverné par un dictateur depuis trente ans. Ils veulent le renverser.jusque là pas de problème, je leur donnerai même un coup de main gratis, mais le hic, c'est qu'ils sont pire que l'actuel président. Brennan - Ouais, ça aussi on connaît. Mais comment en savent-ils autant sur les mutants de ce pays ? Fallon - Templeton travaillait dans l'ombre d'Eckart. Elle détient une base de données incroyable. Après la débâcle de Genomex, elle a rallié la cause de Mackay, et ils se battent maintenant ensemble pour retourner dans leurs pays en héros. Garner - On sait tout ça grâce à un garde. Avant son lavage de cerveau, c'était un ami. Il s'appelle Clayton. Par moment, il a des éclairs de lucidité, alors, il vient nous dire tout ce qu'il a entendu ou alors, nous donner des plans des différents bâtiments. Brennan - Il pourrait peut-être nous aider pour nous enfuir. Garner - Non, on a essayé mais il est totalement instable. On ne peut pas prévoir quand sa " fausse réalité " va reprendre le dessus. Au contraire, il peut nous nuire. Brennan - Bon, on va pouvoir étudier les plans qu'il t'a donnés. Tout ça attendra demain, Shalimar est blessée, elle a l'air épuisée. Vous avez du matériel médical ? Fallon - Je vais te donner ce qu'il te faut.  
  
Fallon donna à Brennan de quoi soigner les brûlures de Shalimar. Elle les conduisit à leur chambre et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, tout en leur précisant que le réveil était à 6 h précises pour tout le monde. Sur ce, elle se retira.  
  
Shalimar était déjà allongée sur le lit, tant ses blessures la lancinait. Elle savait cacher sa douleur, mais la fatigue s'ajoutant, elle grimaçait de souffrance. Brennan s'approcha d'elle, s'assit à ses côtés.  
  
Brennan - Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, Shal. Prends déjà ces antalgiques. Je vais m'occuper de ton dos.  
  
Shalimar les avala avec un grand verre d'eau. Puis, Bren l'aida à enlever son tee-shirt. Elle s'allongea sur le lit à plat ventre. Lui, il défit l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Il désinfecta la plaie, appliqua tulle gras et crème. Finalement, il demanda à Shal de s'asseoir, afin de bander le tout. Shalimar était éreintée mais les mains de Brennan touchant son corps la revigora. Elle remonta ses cheveux afin qu'il puisse travailler plus facilement. L'attention qu'il lui portait la touchait énormément. Brennan s'activa, puis quand il eut fini, il s'approcha au plus près d'elle. Sa bouche vint se poser dans le cou de la belle féline. La tension montait dans la pièce, la chaleur en eux. Il lui déposa baiser sur baiser. Le cou.les oreilles. les épaules. le haut du dos. la nuque. Tous deux frémissaient de bonheur. Elle se retourna en lâchant sa longue chevelure blonde. Face à face, ils se dévisageaient avec des regards somptueux. Il l'attira, l'embrassa très tendrement. Ses mains parcouraient son corps. Au moment où il entendit un murmure de plaisir de la part de sa partenaire, il l'allongea délicatement sur le lit. Ses lèvres parcoururent sa poitrine puis son ventre. Il pris son temps pour la dévêtir entièrement, tout en admirant le spectacle. Il promenait ses mains et ses lèvres sur le corps de celle qui faisait battre son c?ur. Inactive, jusque là, Shal enleva le tee- shirt de Brennan. Elle lui caressa longuement le torse. Lui, poussait des soupirs, tant ces caresses le soulevait le bonheur. Le reste de ses vêtements firent enlever beaucoup plus rapidement. L'envie et le désir les dévoraient littéralement. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour s'unir, les yeux dans les yeux. Les mouvements de leur corps devinrent plus rapides. Les baisers, les caresses, les ondulations, les murmures de plaisir, les cris de bonheur.pendant plus d'une heure ils savourèrent chaque instant. Leur envie l'un de l'autre était tellement forte que rien n'aurait pu les arrêter, ni le lieu, ni l'endroit, ni personne.  
  
Brennan roula en entraînant Shalimar avec lui. Il continuait à l'embrasser en la gardant dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, tout se disait dans leurs yeux. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de quitter la tendre position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Brennan attira la couverture à eux. Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent, bien lovés l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Une sonnerie épouvantable résonna. Brennan ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre. 6 h. Pas de doute. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, lui et Shal était vraiment retenu dans ce complexe militaire. Il regarda tendrement la jolie femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle était si paisible. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller.enfin pas tout de suite. Il réussit à descendre du lit sans qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Elle qui se réveillait habituellement au moindre mouvement.elle devait être vraiment épuisée.Il alla dans la salle de bains, se doucha. Puis, une serviette autour de la taille, il vint dans la chambre pour prendre les affaires que leur avait donné à leur arrivée. Pantalon et chemise de toiles rouges pour tout le monde, hommes ou femmes. Ce n'était pas très élégant.  
  
Shal - Bonjour, tu es déjà réveillé ? Brennan - Tu n'as pas entendu la jolie musique ! Shal - Non.Viens ici !  
  
Brennan s'exécuta et s'approcha du lit. Elle attrapa son bras et l'attira à elle. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur elle, ce qui n'était pas désagréable, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient vêtus. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent rapidement. L'émotion commençait à les gagner. Mais, Brennan rompit l'étreinte en ayant beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle.  
  
Brennan - Shal.Je crois qu'on devrait.se préparer.à recevoir de la visite. Tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Shalimar était ravit de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Elle se leva et passa très sensuellement devant lui.  
  
Shal - Je vais me doucher ! Tu viens ? Brennan - T'es pas sympa, tu sais que j'ai jamais su te résister ! Mais là, je crois qu'on va devoir faire vite ! Shal - C'est pas grave du moment que c'est bien ! Brennan - C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Shal - J'avais compris. Je plaisantais. Je me dépêche.  
  
Brennan la suivit pour lui refaire un pansement dès qu'elle en aurait terminé avec sa douche.  
  
Shal - C'est quoi cette horreur ! Tu vas le pantalon.et la chemise. Quelle horreur.Et rouge en plus!!!! Ils n'ont vraiment aucun goût, en plus d'être stupides. Brennan - Tout va bien ! T'inquiète pas, je te trouve toujours aussi sexy.  
  
Shal se regarda dans un miroir et fit une grimace. Décidément, les tenues amples ne lui allaient pas du tout. Espérons que ça durera pas.  
  
Tout le groupe de la zone 1 était réuni dans la salle commune quand une poignée de mercenaires entrèrent, accompagnés de l'ignoble Templeton.  
  
Templeton - Miss Fox, j'aurais plaisir à travailler avec vous aujourd'hui. Shal - Tout le plaisir sera pour vous ! Templeton - Coriace ! Vous le resterez pas longtemps ! Après la journée qui vous attend, je crois que vous deviendrez plus docile, miss Fox. Shal - Je serais plus docile quand je vous aurai arraché les yeux ! Templeton - AAH ! AH ! AH ! .Et en plus, vous êtes drôle. Ca va changer, je vous le promets ! Allez embarquez-la ! Brennan - Noooonnnn !  
  
Les hommes empoignèrent la belle mutante. Brennan essaya de les en empêcher mais il reçut un coup de crosse sur la nuque, et tomba inconscient.  
  
Brennan reprit connaissance une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ses amis l'avaient allongés sur un canapé. Il se leva brusquement.  
  
Brennan - Shalimar ! Fallon - Non, Brennan. Tu peux rien faire.Ne t'inquiètes pas. Brennan - Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Allan - Ils vont chercher ses limites ! Fallon - Shalimar est bien plus forte que nous tous réunis ! Elle réussira, Brennan, aie confiance en elle ! Brennan - En elle, j'aurais toujours confiance. Par contre en eux. j'ai vu de quoi ils étaient capables ! Fallon - Ca n'arrivera pas à Shalimar.En plus, on ne l'aidera pas comme ça. Nous devons mettre en place un plan pour sortir d'ici. C'est ce que Shal souhaiterait. Brennan - Tu as raison.Garner apporte tout ce que tu as !  
  
Les 5 mutants se réunirent dans la salle d'entraînement pour préparer leur plan. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devraient passer à l'action en pleine nuit, ce qui faciliterait leur déplacement.  
  
Brennan - Premièrement, il faut sortir de ce bâtiment. Il y a une porte blindée, et pas de fenêtres. Ca pose le premier problème. Garner - Le toit est en tuiles. On peut facilement passer par là. Brennan - OK ! Ensuite, il faut envoyer un message à Adam ! C'est Shal qui devra aller dans la salle de contrôle, car c'est elle qui est la plus douée en informatique. Elle arrivera facilement à passer codes d'accès, mots de passe ou autres. Fallon - Je ferais équipe avec elle. Deux combattantes valent mieux qu'une. Si on doit aller au contact de ces mecs, c'est préférable. Brennan - D'accord.Ensuite, il faut libérer les mutants de la zone 2 et 3. Ils pourront nous aider à contenir l'armée qu'on aura face à nous. Boston - Ca je peux le faire. Je peux dégager suffisamment d'énergie pour abattre un mur, à condition que personnes ne tire sur moi ! Brennan - Ca, ça concerne le point suivant ! Arriver à anéantir leurs armes. Allan - Ces armes comportent une puce électronique. Je pense que je peux les détruire en dégageant le maximum de magnétisme que je puisse créer. Le problème, c'est que je pourrais le faire qu'une fois. Garner - Il faut trouver le moyen de réunir tous les gardes au même endroit et en même temps. Brennan - J'ai ma petite idée ! On les appâtera tous au même endroit, et Allan nous fera son petit tour de passe-passe. Alors, Garner et moi, on s'occupera d'eux à armes égales, de poings à poings ! On arrangera ça tout les deux plus tard.Ensuite, il reste à détruire l'arrivée d'eau et les lance-flammes qui sont en haut de la muraille. Boston - Une fois que j'aurais libéré les autres, je pourrais allé fermer les vannes. Je vois où ça se trouve. Brennan - Bien, il reste les lance-flammes. Fallon - Je pense que seules Shal et moi, pouvons les atteindre. Brennan - Non, hors de question, vous êtes félines, tu as oublié. Fallon - Non ! Mais qui d'autres que nous deux, pourraient sauter en haut de la muraille. Garner - Elle a raison Brennan. Fallon - On s'en sortira Brennan, surtout si personne ne les allume.  
  
Toute l'équipe fignolait les détails. L'anxiété leur faisaient perdre la notion du temps. Le crépuscule tombait et personne n'avait revu Shal.  
  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Des hommes jetèrent un corps à terre, puis partirent. Dans l'obscurité, personne ne pouvait distinguer l'identité de la silhouette. Brennan s'approcha nerveusement.  
  
Brennan - Shalimar ! Shal ! SHAL ! Fallon - Elle est vivante, mais en mauvaise condition ! Brennan - Ouvres tes yeux, Shal ! Ouvres tes yeux !  
  
Shalimar avait du mal à respirer. Elle mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux. Garner lui avait apporté un verre d'eau, qu'elle avala difficilement. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Brennan la souleva et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il lui caressait les cheveux comme pour la rassurer. Mais en fait, c'est lui qu'il rassurait. Elle était là, en piteux état, mais vivante. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait affronté un porte avion. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée mais vidée de toutes ses forces.  
  
Brennan - Shal ? Que s'est-il passé ? Shal - Ca va ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Vous avez trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici ? Brennan - Attends, Shal ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu me dis que ça va! Tu te moques de moi ? Shal - Ca t'avanceras à quoi de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé? Je préfère sortir d'ici plutôt que de discuter ! Brennan - Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il t'on fait ! On pourra s'évader demain, tu es trop fatiguée. Shal - NON, JE VEUX SORTIR D'ICI ! TU ENTENDS ?. Je.veux.SORTIR.d'ici. Je ne veux pas attendre demain, ça pourrait recommencer. Brennan - Laissez nous seuls ! J'ai besoin de parler à Shal. On se verra dans un moment.  
  
Tous obéissent. Brennan n'avait pas l'air de rigoler.  
  
Brennan - Parle-moi Shal, tu peux me faire confiance, non ? Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider ! Shal - C'était horrible, Brennan. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Brennan - Et moi, je dis que tant que tu m'en parleras pas, on ne partira pas d'ici. Shal - J'ai.passé huit heures dans un simulateur. J'ai du supporter toutes mes peurs. Le feu, la claustrophobie.et puis après je devais combattre.combattre.tuer.tuer.tuer encore.et encore.c'était si réel, Brennan. Brennan - Je suis désolé.  
  
Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il la prit dans ses bras où elle laissa éclater ses sanglots. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lui montrer qu'il était là, juste là, pour elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ça avait pour habitude de la calmer.  
  
Bien plus tard, Shalimar releva la tête. Brennan lui essaya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa joue. Il l'embrassa, mais Shal était décidée de tout faire, pour lé départ de ce centre se fasse le plus tôt possible.  
  
Shalimar - Alors, raconte ce que vous avez décidé. Brennan - Je crois pas que nous devions passer à l'attaque ce soir, tu es épuisé, regardes !. Shalimar - Bren, je vais bien. Je vais manger, me reposer une heure, et je te promets que je pourrais te botter le cul en moins de deux. En plus, c'est la lune noire. Nous devons agir ce soir, demain ce sera trop tard. Brennan - OK ! Mais promets-moi de faire attention à toi ! Shalimar - Promis ! Allez viens, tu me raconteras tout pendant que je dévore.un lion ! Je suis affamé !  
  
La vivacité de la féline étonnera toujours Brennan, mais c'est ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout chez elle. Il s'appliqua à tout lui expliquer en détails. Elle acquiesça sans hésiter à tout ce qu'il disait, même au moment où il mentionna qu'elle devrait approcher les lance-flammes, elle restait impassible.  
  
Shalimar - Et bien voilà ! Je vous laisse une journée et vous refaites le monde.Il faudra attendre une heure du matin, ça nous laissera le temps d'agir tranquillement.  
  
Voilà ! C'était l'heure. Le groupe était prêt. Il était monté au dernier étage, et avait enlevé une dizaine de tuiles afin de laisser un passage. Les 6 mutants étaient sur le toit. L'obscurité était idéale, c'était une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles car le ciel était couvert de nuages. Maintenant, il fallait sauter les trois étages. Les félines et le canin n'eurent aucun problème. Les autres durent glisser le long des canalisations afin de ne pas se briser les jambes. Le groupe devrait patienter un moment tapi dans l'ombre, le temps que les deux félines atteignent la salle de contrôle. Brennan chuchota à Shal de faire très attention, et la regarda partir. Il était angoissé. Et si elle était trop fatiguée pour se battre.  
  
Shalimar et Fallon se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle. Elles avançaient prudemment, dans la pénombre. Elles se faufilèrent dans le bâtiment en question. La salle était au dernier étage. Elles ne pouvaient emprunter les escaliers, les caméras les repèreraient immédiatement. Elles devaient sauter. Fallon bondit jusqu'au 3ème étage sans difficultés. Avec l'agilité du félin, elle enjamba la barrière et se cacha derrière. Shalimar s'apprêta à faire de même. Elle prit l'élan et arriva en un seul mouvement auprès de son amie. Fallon lui fit signe qu'il y avait trois gardes à l'intérieur. Elles rentrèrent à pas de velours. Fallon en assomma un, Shal les deux autres. Elles retirèrent leurs armes et le enfermèrent dans un placard accolé à la pièce. Shalimar se mit à tapoter sur un clavier.  
  
Shal - Allez ! Fallon - Tu as des problèmes ? Shal - Pour l'instant.mais rien ne me résiste !.il y a juste deux codes à donner pour utiliser internet.je vais y accéder. Fallon - Il faudrait détruire la banque de données, Shal. Shal - Une chose à la fois ! Brennan sera ravi de s'en occuper, en plus, il a l'habitude. Il fait ça très bien !.Ca y est, j'ai l'accès.code d'accès 423.215.23...nom de code.SB24EA.le message maintenant.complexe militaire.désert.Miss Templeton.Mackay.évasion ce soir. Voilà, Adam a tout ce qu'il faut. Allez, on dégage !  
  
Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent une fenêtre donnant sur l'arrière, et sautèrent à terre. Elles prirent le chemin inverse qu'elles avaient emprunté à l'aller. A quelques mètres du groupe, elles firent signe que tout était OK, puis prirent la direction des remparts.  
  
A partir de maintenant, tout devait se produire à l'heure prévue, si ils ne voulaient pas que tout tombe à l'eau.  
  
Brennan et Garner se mirent à imiter une violente bagarre dans l'arène. Les gardes qui surveillaient les extérieurs, armes à la main, les encerclèrent très rapidement. Nos deux amis se couchèrent à terre et hurlèrent "MAINTENANT". Allan sortit de l'ombre. Le champ magnétique créé, il envoya les ondes dans leur direction. Toutes les armes, sans exception, se mirent à émettre des bruits très curieux, puis à faire des étincelles. Garner et Brennan, profitèrent de l'étonnement de leurs adversaires pour intervenir. Allan s'était joint à eux.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Boston, alla libérer les mutants retenus dans la zone 2 et 3. Les murs ne résistèrent pas longtemps. Tous les nouveaux mutants libérés (y compris Mel et Gary), ils allèrent aider leurs amis à maintenir les hommes de Mackay avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée.  
  
Boston - Brennan ! Je t'amène de l'aide. 20 personnes supplémentaires, ça peut servir. Brennan - Faites tous très attention ! Certains on put nous échapper. Restez sur vos gardes. Boston - Je vais m'occuper de l'arrivée d'eau. Si Mackay le mets en route, deux ou trois d'entre vous pourrez avoir des surprises. Garner - Je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Brennan - Bien ! Allan, tu prends les rennes ici. Moi je vais m'occuper de Mackay.  
  
Pendant ce temps, les deux filles firent le tour de la muraille, afin de chercher l'endroit le plus adéquat. Elle devait faire un bond de vingt mètres. C'était trop haut, même pour des félines. Il fallait qu'elle cherche un point d'appui.  
  
Fallon - Regarde le Hangar, là. Il doit faire 5 mètres. Shal - Ouais, il nous restera 15 mètres tout de même. Fallon - Il faut essayer !  
  
Toutes deux montèrent sur le toit du hangar. Fallon fut la première à essayer. Elle prit l'élan, s'élança, se servit du mur pour faire un léger appui, mais à 2 mètres de l'arrivée, elle retomba en arrière. Elle se retourna dans sa chute et atterrit sur ses pieds, très délicatement.  
  
Fallon - Je n'y arriverais pas, Shal ! Shal - Je vais essayer ! Si je peux le faire, couvre mes arrières tant que je serais là-haut, OK ! Fallon - Je garde les yeux ouverts.  
  
Shalimar était aussi anxieuse que motivée. Ses yeux prirent une couleur orangée. Elle s'envola littéralement, s'accrocha à la paroi et grimpa. A ce moment là, Fallon se dit que Shalimar était vraiment la féline la plus puissante. Shal arriva au rebord de la paroi, en un dernier effort elle accéda à la passerelle sui surplombait la muraille. Prudemment elle avança, tapit dans l'ombre. Ella aperçut un lance-flamme, elle le décrocha et le brisa contre le mur. Puis elle continua son chemin. Il y en avait apparemment un tous les dix mètres. Elle répéta ses gestes à chaque fois qu'elle en avait un à porter de mains. Le dernier était en vue. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit. C'était apparemment l'accès du bâtiment principal. Deux hommes sortirent. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été prévenu de l'évasion en cours. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un mouvement, Shal se jeta sur eux et les fit tomber à terre. Elle se rua sur l'un d'entre eux, le frappa avec rage. Le second s'approcha du lance-flammes. Shal se leva voulant l'empêcher de l'utiliser. C'était trop tard. L'homme avait mis en route et le dirigeait vers elle. Shalimar, tétanisée savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'enfuir. Soudain, une lueur bleue vint heurter l'homme dans son dos. Il tomba inerte. Shal s'approcha du vide et vit Brennan sur le toit du hangar qu'elle avait utilisé pour monter. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, encore une fois ! Elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait pénétrer l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle se retourna, ouvrit la porte. Elle souriait en pensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se rappela une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Brennan. Ils s'étaient promis de toujours se protéger l'un l'autre, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant.  
  
L'intérieur du bâtiment était un vrai labyrinthe. Elle rasait les murs en espérant ne pas avoir à se battre à nouveau, elle était si fatiguée. Dans les couloirs très éclairés, se trouvaient une multitude de portes. Elle espérait trouver l'ordinateur central qui devait détenir la banque de données des nouveaux mutants. Une salle immense attira son attention. Une ébullition informatique en émanait. Ella entra le plus prudemment possible. Et là, ce qu'elle vit, était inimaginable. Une cinquantaine d'écrans d'ordinateurs tous en fonction, des écrans géants, des plans cartographiques électronique, des armoires de disques durs. "Si Adam était ici il serait aussi heureux qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël." Pensa- t-elle.  
  
Une vois s'éleva derrière elle. Elle se tourna vivement.  
  
Templeton - Miss Fox ! Quelle surprise ! Vous me surprendrez toujours ! Shal - J'aime surprendre ! C'est dans ma nature ! Templeton - Je suis au courant. Je suis votre brillante carrière depuis que votre nom est entré dans la liste des mutants les plus intéressants. Vous aviez 15 ans à l'époque ! Shal - J'ai grandi depuis ! Templeton - Oui ! Mais face à moi, vous ne faites pas le poids ! Shal - C'est ce qu'on va voir !  
  
Elles se dévisageaient sans commettre le moindre geste. L'attente fut longue. Mais Shalimar savait attendre : la patiente avant l'attaque était une de ses grandes qualités. Ne jamais porter l'attaque, était sa devise. Templeton se concentra, son front était en mouvement, ses yeux noircirent. Elle se mit à dégager une onde puissante. Shalimar sauta sur une table, de là, se propulsa dans les airs. Ses pieds heurtèrent violemment la tête de Templeton qui s'écroula contre le mur. Shalimar bien planté devant elle, attendit qu'elle se relève. Templeton se redressa, utilisa à nouveau une onde psionique qui envahit la féline. Ses membres étaient bloqués, elle se sentait prisonnière, puis elle eut l'impression qu'on l'étranglait. Une phrase se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit. Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel.Shalimar pliait sous l'attaque, mais elle combattait intérieurement. Dans un effort considérable, elle se dégagea, attrapa les cheveux de Templeton, et l'attira à elle, lui maintenant la tête en arrière. Elle lui asséna un magistral coup de tête, puis la projeta contre les écrans informatiques. Templeton résistait, elle voulait à nouveau l'attaquer, mais son pouvoir ne semblait plus fonctionner sur Shalimar, qui sauta, et lui administra à coup de pied dans l'estomac. La psionic alla l'encastra en puissance dans un écran géant. Le combat était terminé, Shal pouvait reprendre son souffle.  
  
Brennan arriva à ce moment. Devant la scène, il s'immobilisa, ravi que Shalimar soit saine et sauve.  
  
Brennan - Shal ? Ca va ? Shal - Oh, oui ! Je vais très bien ! Brennan - Elle a du te mettre hors de toi pour mériter ça ! Shal - Sa tête ne me revenait pas !  
  
Brennan fit un pas vers elle.  
  
Brennan - Il ne reste plus que Mackay ! Shalimar - Et la bande de données ! Tout doit être là ! Tu veux t'en charger ? Tu adores ça, non ? Brennan - Tu es trop bonne avec moi ! Shalimar - J'essaie. Allez à toi de jouer !  
  
Brennan mit ses mains l'une sur l'autre. Des étincelles en jaillirent; puis plus ils les écartaient, plus les lueurs bleues devenaient importantes. Quand l'ampleur désirée fut atteinte, il projeta toute la puissance sur les disques durs. Les implosions se firent à la chaîne. Les étincelles bleues passaient d'un appareil à un autre, tous les écrans s'éteignirent un à un. Une immonde odeur de matériel brûlé en ressortait. Les deux équipiers sortirent de la pièce.  
  
Brennan et Shalimar fouillait le bâtiment à la recherche de l'infâme Mackay. Pièce après pièce, ils visitèrent tous les lieux, mais pas une trace de l'homme balafré. Soudain, Shal sentit une odeur peu familière.  
  
Shal - Il est proche, il a peur. Brennan - Où il est ? Shal - Brennan ! Derrière toi !  
  
Brennan se retourna et tomba face à face avec un homme armé jusqu'aux dents. Une arme dans chaque main, prêt à tirer.  
  
Mackay - Vous avez détruit toute ma vie ! Brennan - On en a sauvé des milliers, en même temps ! Y a pas photos ! Shalimar - BREN !  
  
Mackay tira. Des lasers bleus sortirent des armes. Shalimar eut tout juste le temps de pousser Brennan pour ne pas qu'il soit toucher. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Shalimar se cogna la tête et perdit connaissance. Brennan, fou de rage, produisit de l'électricité et électrocuta Mackay avant qu'il ne puisse régénérer les armes. Mackay agonisait. Brennan arrêta lorsque l'homme tomba à terre. Il se tourna vers Shalimar qui gisait à ses côtés. Il lui toucha la joue.  
  
Brennan - Hé, Shal ! Shal - Mmm ! Brennan - Regardes-moi !  
  
Shal ouvrit ses yeux lentement.  
  
Brennan - Bien ! Tu as mal quelque part ! Shal - J'ai la tête qui va exploser mais à part ça, je crois que je vais bien ! Brennan - Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Shal - Ouais, ben, tu as sauvé la mienne, tout à l'heure, non ? Brennan - Toujours là l'un pour l'autre, hein ? Shal - Toujours là l'un pour l'autre,.toujours !  
  
Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers qui montaient à cet étage. Puis, des voix.  
  
Adam - SHALIMAR ! BRENNAN ! Brennan - On est là, Adam !  
  
Un groupe de personnes entrèrent dans la salle. Adam, Jesse, Emma, suivis de Fallon et Garner. Brennan et Shalimar étaient toujours allongés à terre non loin du corps de Mackay.  
  
Adam - Dieu merci, vous êtes vivants ! Un de vous est blessé ! Brennan - Shal a été brûlé dans le dos. Shalimar - Bienvenue à la cavalerie ! Il vous en a fallut du temps ! Jesse - Ben, il faut dire que vous n'étiez pas faciles à trouver ! Brennan - Ouais, et vous arrivez maintenant que tout est fini ! Lève-toi Shal, il faut que Adam t'examine. Shalimar - Ca y est, ça recommence ! Emma - Allez viens, Shal, on va s'occuper de toi dans le double hélix pendant que les garçons font le ménage.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Adam et Emma avait désinfecté, nettoyé et bandé les blessures de Shalimar. Elle put leur expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé. Adam s'était renseigné sur les deux odieux personnages. Ils étaient vraiment très dangereux, leur idéologie aurait pu entraîner de nombreux pays dans une guerre sanglante.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Brennan et Jesse firent le tour du centre, afin de vérifier que rien de compromettant pour les mutants, traînait encore. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient prévenir la police en partant, donc ils fouillèrent tous les coins.  
  
Fallon, Garner, Boston et Allan s'occupaient des mutants qui venaient d'être lâchés par l'emprise de Templeton. Le réveil était assez douloureux. L'absence de souvenirs des dernières semaines leur laissait une grande incompréhension.  
  
L'heure du départ pour l'équipe était arrivé. Tous les mutants remercièrent les membres de Mutant X. Sans intervention de leur part, qui sait comment ça se serait terminé. Mackay et toute son équipe était gardé par Garner et ses amis. Fallon et Shalimar tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles se promirent sue la prochaine fois qu'elles se verraient, ça ne sera pas pour une question de vie ou de mort.  
  
Le double hélix décolla au moment où des dizaines de voitures de police se dirigeaient vers le centre.  
  
Au petit matin, au sanctuaire, tout le petit groupe était assis devant un copieux petit déjeuner. Inutile de rajouter que celui de Jesse était deux fois plus copieux. Enfin, ils étaient tous réunis.  
  
Adam - Je suis vraiment heureux de vous voir ici ! J'ai eu très peur ! Je me suis senti responsable. Shal - Adam, tu n'y es pour rien. En plus, il fallait les arrêter d'un manière ou d'une autre. Jesse - Désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à vous localiser. Avant que Shal nous envoie ce message, nous n'avions aucune idée de l'endroit où vous étiez. Brennan - Ecoutez ! C'est fini et ça c'est bien fini. C'est plus la peine d'en parler. Shalimar - Bon, je crois que je vais aller dormir. Je manque de sommeil en ce moment. Brennan - Je te suis ! Emma - Quoi ! Tu la suis ? Brennan - Ben, oui ! Je vais dormir avec elle ! Emma - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, là-bas ?  
  
Brennan et Shalimar se tournent l'un vers l'autre, sourient et haussent les épaules.  
  
Shalimar - De quoi tu parles, il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire. Emma - Vous nous cachez quelque chose tous les deux ! Je suis sûre ! Ou vous nous dites ce que c'est ou. Brennan - Vas-y Emma, je te donne l'autorisation de lire dans mes pensées. Profites-en je te le dirais pas deux fois !  
  
Emma trop curieuse de savoir, s'exécuta. Elle se connecta à Brennan et fut submergé d'images érotiques, de plaisir et surtout de sentiments.d'AMOUR ? Elle rougit et fut très gênée.  
  
Emma - Vous êtes.amants ? Jesse et Adam - AMANTS ? Emma - Je les ai vu faire.enfin avoir une relation.enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Jesse - Ah, Ah ! Finalement ça a été un bien pour vous cette aventure. Depuis le temps que vous vous courriez après tous les deux ? Shalimar - Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas cette aventure qui nous a réuni ! Adam - Mais depuis quand ? Brennan - Ca fait plu d'un an, hein, Shal ? Shal - Tout juste. Emma - Mais pourquoi on ne savait rien ? Et comment ça s'est passé ? Jesse - Vous faites ça où, dans quelle chambre ? Adam - Mais Brennan est sorti avec d'autres femmes et toi Shal tu as eu des aventures. Shal - CA SUFFIT !.Non, mais vous vous entendez.c'est exactement pour ça qu'on vous à rien dit, on avait pas envie de répondre à vos questions stupides. Brennan - Pour les autres aventures, elles n'étaient pas sérieuses. On n'était pas encore sûrs de nos sentiments. On pensait que c'était peut-être la proximité qui nous avait rapprochés. Alors, on a prit notre temps ! Shal - Bon, si l'interrogatoire est terminé.on va se coucher. Brennan - Avec plaisir.  
  
Shal et Brennan les laissèrent faire face à leur incrédulité.  
  
Emma - Tu avais remarqué quelque chose, Jesse ! Jesse - Oui enfin non ! J'avais surpris les regards de Brennan sur Shal, mais tous les hommes la regardent comme ça, alors ! Adam - Je me doutais qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, ils avaient une manière bien spéciale de se surveiller l'un l'autre. J'aurais du le savoir. Jesse - Emma pourquoi tu as rougi tout à l'heure. Adam - euh ! . et bien !.c'est que c'était très .enfin, tu comprends.entre eux, c'est assez chaud.tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?  
  
Plus tard, dans la chambre de Shalimar, nos deux amants, s'éclataient de rire. Ils avaient souvent pensé à la tête que ferait le reste de l'équipe lorsqu'il apprendrait leur relation, mais ils n'avaient jamais espéré les surprendre autant. Ils rigolaient si bien, que le lit ne bougeait pas à cause de leur étreinte, mais à cause de leurs fous rires.  
  
Brennan - Je t'aime tellement, Shal ! Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi ! Shal - Tu as plutôt intérêt, si tu tiens à la vie !!!!...Je t'aime !  
  
Leur amour reprit le dessus. Leurs éclats de rire cessèrent pour laisser place à des murmures de plaisir.  
  
FIN  
  
Shallan 


End file.
